


Saiou smuts ~

by shumaejh



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anger, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Caught, Cockblocking, Dirty Talk, Erections, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Light Sadism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Ouma not Oma, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Prostate Massage, Sadism, Scissoring, Sensitivity, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Saihara Shuichi, Virginity, no gag reflex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: Requests are open loves!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my work~  
  


This is purely just smut of one of my comfort ships, sooo please only request for that!

Few rules!

  
I will do almost every kink besides scat, vomit, blood or knifeplay (piss is iffy). If you have a question about what kink is accepted or not, feel free to ask. I won't judge! <3

I only do Bottom!Kichi, but I can do topping from the bottom (it won't be very good).

(more so a notice), All of these will be posted on an upcoming tumblr blog. I will not be accepting requests there, once the blog is made I'll post the fic requested here with the tumblr blog name as well <3 just so no 'you stole this fic from ao3!' goes around.

Happy requesting! (mastermind aus, pregame, and yandere is fine too. trans headcanons are alright, but i dont think ill be doing trans shuichi.. im bad at writing for that. genderbend is okay too)


	2. Genderbend, pregame Saiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamikokichi:  
> Can u do fem! pregame?

Kokichi, admittedly, had no idea how this was going to work. Of course she and Shuichi have had their intimate moments, but going completely to the next level..? School didn't teach either of them about same-sex sex, but Ouma is positive Shuichi knew what to do and what she was doing.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ko..? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this," Shuichi asked, holding her girlfriends hand. "Y-Yeah I'm... I'm sure, hehe.. just a bit confused is all.." "I understand."

Currently, the two girls were half naked, tops and bras off while Saihara was on top of the more fragile of the two, nipping at her lip. "Okay.. just tell me when it's too much," she smiled, her cold hand resting on the flat chest of Kokichis, rolling her sensitive nipple with her thumb.

"M-Mmhhn..." Kokichi whined, the poor bud hardening in no time. "Shuii.." "Shh shhh.." Shuichi connected their lips for a brief moment before peppering down her body, stopping once she reached Oumas skirt.

"A-Are you gunna.." "Mhm~ Such a pretty little pussy deserves it, right?~" Shuichi hums, tossing the end of Kokichis skirt onto her belly, smiling. "You aren't wearing any underwear.. so naughty of you." Saihara kissed her soft yet moist folds, parting them with her tongue as she swiped up her clit.

"Mmwahah!~ S-Shuii!~" the sensitive girl bucked her hips, freezing up as she came undone all over the others' face. Shuichi.. was absolutely shocked. "Babygirl.. I barely did anything to you," she laughed, making the other girl below her blush and gaze away.

"Such a sensitive little pussy, mm..?~ You couldn't even handle mommy's tongue~" Ouma felt her clit twitch at the name Saihara gave herself, the blush on her face increasing. "I don't think you'll even last a minute with what I have in mind.." Shuichi pouted as a tease to the other, making Ouma widen her eyes, shaking her head. "S-Shuii, I can handle it! I-I can um.." she stopped herself, making the taller grin. "You can what baby? You gotta tell so mommy understands~" "..I-I can be a good girl for you and hold it in, promise..!"

That was all Shuichi needed.

"My sweet angel~" she coo's, sliding off her booty shorts and plaid underwear, her slick connecting her puffy pussy to the offensive fabric. "You just can't handle it, can you? You want mommy so bad.. sit up for me, baby.. have your elbows keep you up, and spread those pretty legs."

Once again the purplette nodded, getting onto her butt and doing exactly as told, Shuichi tossing her legs over the others as well. 

"Tell me if it becomes overwhelming, okay..?" Shuichi smiled, dropping the bossy act for a moment. This relieved Ouma, making her shoulders drop in a relaxed manner, and with a smile she nodded.

With the approval, Shuichi scooted herself closer so their slick-covered pussies pressed together. Their aroused and swollen clits bumping together, being rubbed by Shuichis hip rolls.

"Ahhm~" Saihara rolled her head back, Ouma on the other hand was clenching at the sheets. She was letting out gasps of air after realizing she was holding breaths she never knew she was holding. Shuichi rested her hand on Kokichis, as a reminder and reassurance that it's okay.

The pleasure was too overwhelming for Kokichi, tears prickling in her eyes. She wanted more desperately.

It pulled a sharp gasp out of Shuichi upon feeling the sudden speed-up of Oumas hips. "H-Haah!~ S-Such a desperate, n-naughty girl!~ Y-You want to cum t-that bad?! D-Do it! Cum all over mommy's pussy l-like the naughty girl you are!" she moaned out, reaching her climax with Kokichi following along shortly.

The little ruts slowed down, as the smaller became too tired to continue. "Uuu.. S-Shuiii.." "S-Shhh.. c'mere baby.. I got you.." Shuichi reached forward, in a criss cross position now, picking up the other and placing her onto her lap. "You did such a good job for me, you know that..? You came twice for me.. I'm so proud of you baby.."

Sure this warmed Kokichis heart, but it broke it at the same time. Thoughts were running through her head about how she was.. bad now. How she promised she'd hold it. "U-Uuu.." "Oh baby no.. babyy.. shhhshshshh.. you did such a good job, don't cry..."

Shuichi lifted her face up softly, wiping away the salty tears that fell. "You're okay.. you made me feel so good.. I'm so proud. Take a little nap for me, okay? Don't focus on those thoughts.. don't give them attention.. focus on your breathing and how your body relaxes with every breathe out."

Sure enough, that advice and reassurance worked! The previously crying girl was now limp in the taller's arms, wrapped in one of her favorite fluffy blankets, fast asleep.


	3. Teasing, confident Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> issshiroganes  
> hi!! could you possibly do one where kokichi teases the hell out of shuichi until he finally gets him back for tormenting him?

It was around midday, just after 12PM when Shuichi was called to hangout in the cafeteria. Kokichi however, didn't like this idea, and decided to invite himself to come along with the group. Of course, no one was happy about that, Kaede chose to not express her annoyance however.

Already once they all sat down Kokichi was pulling stunts, as in kicking his feet on the table and asking for everyone to hurry up with the hangout.. as Kokichi claimed he was going to pound Shuichi later.

"Kokichi, please just stop it. It isn't the time for those jokes!" Shuichi murmured, attempting to make his tone as polite as possible, though his annoyance cracked through.

He sighed, sitting back in his seat, continuing to talk to the others about whatever the topic was. Kokichi just seemed to enjoy the reaction, putting his feet down and leaning in, hips pressed against the table with a smug grin.

"But it's trueee! They cock blocked me! I think I deserve an apology from every single one of your perverted friends!" he pouts. At this point, Kaito was disturbed, Kaede was uncomfortable, and Maki was pissed.

"Stop it!" The detective raised his voice, his hands balling into fists. He was getting a bit angry now and felt as if he was going to just sucker punch the dictator to shut him up. "Seriously. Can't you just go without being so rude for a little while?" The other flinched at the sudden raise in voice, making him fall silent to nibble his lip for a second before grinning again.

"Oooo~ You're getting mean! Is it because I left you on edgee?~ D'awww, I'm sowwy babyyy~"

Kaede gave Shuichi a reassuring smile, asking if he just wanted to continue this tomorrow when Kokichi was asleep. In return, Shuichi growled a bit at Kokichi, before inhaling deeply and sighing again. He turned to Kaede and returned the smile. "Yeah, only if that's okay with everyone." He replied calmly. They all agreed, getting up and leaving to go to their dorms.

"Nishishi~ I know I left you pent up, but damn, that much?~" "Shut up! Just leave me alone already!" he hissed, opening the door to his dorm and going in with an angry slam. "Whaaa? Detectiveee.. you know I don't like being aloone..!" Ouma followed behind, holding back any sign of vulnerability.

"Pwetty pweeease?" he knocks on the dorms' door. "Lemme innn~"

Shuichi took a minute to think, before giving in and opening the door for him. 'Maybe I was overreacting..? No, no.. ugh.' he thought.

"Fine...but if you bother me once like that again, I'm kicking you out immediately."

"Nishi..~" he walked in, falling onto the others' bed. "Mmm, such a boring room! You got nothing in here, riight? This isn't a plan to kill me, riiight?" "Can't you just stop?! Seriously!" Shuichi growled at him, a bit of a dominant side to him showing as he loomed over the other.

"Ohhh! Scary Shuii~" he grinned cockily. "Mm, who knooows thoough! A detective being the murderer is like, TOTALLY unexpected." "I'm not going to murder you! Do you really think I'm that kind of person?" Shuichi lost a bit of control, moving down and pinning kokichi hard to the bed. "You're so goddamn annoying!"

His face fell into a shocked one, silent for a moment, before grinning once more. "Shuii so aggressive! So scawwy~ I-I think.. I think I might.."

Kokichi was crying now, a mix of both real pent up tears and fake tears. Though, the erection in his pants from how rough Shuichi was on him definitely wasn't fake. Shuichi's expression softened alot, and he looked genuinely apologetic. "Ah...hey, I'm sorry...I was being to hard on you. It's just that you really get on everybody's nerves sometimes and- huh?" be had leaned forward a bit, and unfortunately discovered the other boy's 'problem'.

Kokichi rubbed his eyes, crossing his legs once his erection was spotted. "Such a pervert, Shuii.. nishi~ Can't keep your eyes away from my cute body, huh?" 

Shuichi thought about the situation he was currently in before glaring at him again. "So? What if I am, huh?" he questioned, teasingly having his half-hard member press against his. Following along was a small gasp that came from the smaller at the contact, biting his lip immediately. "Nasty l-little Shuii.. gunna rough up my body, h-huh..?" "And what if I do...~?" Shuichi traced his hand up the skinny males' body (which earned a shiver) until he gripped onto his scarf and ripping it off.

"Hnnnh~ B-By all means, go ahead, naughty boy~ N-Nishi~" Saihara had to hold back a sigh of relief, glad to know he had consent now. He smiled softly and traced down Ouma's collarbone, beginning to unclip his shirt with his free hand. Another shiver went through the more frail, nibbling his lip softly. His nipples were already pretty perky, though covered with band-aids. "Mmnhh.." he whined, the band-aids concerning the taller. "What's with those? Are you alright?" Shuichi questioned, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"Mh.. t-they're just reaaally sensitive and hard all the time.. and it feels weird rubbing against my shirt.. heheh.." Kokichi pealed them off, the buds a pretty milky pink color, perfectly round and practically begging for attention. "Aaahhhh...in that case..." Shuichi rubbed the tip of his right nipple, rolling around the sensitive buds with two of his fingers. "Aahhmm~" Ouma purred, lifting his chest up, dick twitching in his pants. "Uu.. f-fuck.." the needier whined, as be was already leaking with pre-cum.

Shuichi began trailing kisses around his torso, slipping his tongue out and licking a firm line up his belly and to his other nipple. He lapped at it, sucking on it gently. "Mmn!~" Ouma cried, squeezing his thighs against his crotch to get friction. "S-Shuii~ Haa.."

Saihara teased him for a bit longer, before pulling up and unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side. He had a six pack thanks to training–which seemed to catch the smallers' attention–though it wasn't anything too big. Kokichi leaned in to touch the six pack, then bit his lip before flipping himself back around onto his stomach, waving his ass in front of Shuichi. "Shuuuuuiiiii~ Pwetty pweeeaaase?~"

Feeling quite confident in himself, Shuichi gripped kokichi's pants, not even waiting to ask to take them off as he tugged them down roughly. He pushed Kokichi down so his chest was pressed against the mattress and gently wrapped his hands around his neck, having him in a slight choke hold. In return, Kokichi pushed his ass back against Shuichi to feel his erection, letting out a small 'oo' in return. "Shuii feels so biiggg.. mmphh.. g-god.. r-*really* big.."

Shuichi pulled back, but only so he could undo his belt and slip off his jeans. "Hnn...hey, any boundaries? I don't wanna do something to make you uncomfortable..." he whispered to him. "Mmm!" he thought, tapping his chin. "Not really! I'd prefer not to be suffocatedthough," Kokichi grabbed one of the pillows, latching onto it as Shuichi tossed his jeans onto the floor. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind..." he awkwardly chuckled to himself. The detective pulled down ouma's boxers, pulling apart his ass cheeks to see his hole. Ouma smirked, wiggling his ass until his cheeks were spread apart. He was clenching on nothing, his hole winking at the other. Again, a cute milky pink, and looked pretty tight. "Nishi~ Saved myself all for you, Shuii!"

"Have you ever touched yourself down here~?" Saihara purred as a rush of confidence went through him, rubbing and gently squeezing one of the milky cheeks. He enjoyed the sight, admiring the cute twink under him. Kokichi had to think about the question that was asked, then nodded. "Barely though, and only with two fingers.. plus my hands are *super* duper small, hehe! I'm tight~" it was also evident that Kokichi wasn't too big either, only 4 1/2 inches hard. Not too girthy either, which understandably he was embarrassed about.

Shuichi nodded in acknowledgement and looked around for something they could use as lube. He decided to just go with saliva, since it was the easiest. He moved the hand that was on his neck, up to his mouth, and stuck two fingers in. "...Could you suck these?" "Mllaaam.." Kokichi wrapped his thin lips around the digits with a nod, sucking and swirling his tongue around the two. "Plbpblbp..." he got them fairly lubed up pretty easily.

Shuichi soon took them out, moving them over to his hole. A sadistic side in him awoken, and he ended up just shoving both fingers in. No being slow, no warning, no starting with 1, just shoving them in. A loud gasp came from the purplette, biting down onto the pillow. His warm walls clenched around the digits, eyes rolling back. "Mlhphgg!~" the teen cried while Shuichi's fingers immediately began stretching him out, moving in a scissoring motion and rubbing against every sensitive spot. "Haaahh!~ Haaaohhfuckknnmm!~ S-Shit!~" he pushed his hips back, which made him jolt, dick twitching. "H-Holy fuckkmn, r-right there!~ Sir!~"

The loud cry of 'sir' understandably threw the dominant off, but he smirked, playing along with the others' kink. "Well, cmon, beg for it. I'm not going to do it for nothing, y'know..." he purred, giving the area a gentle, soft poke. "Haaah!~ F-Fuck.. Shuii.. p-please~ Please hit there a-again.. f-feels so goodnm.. I-I'd do anything for it, Shuii~" and that wasn't an exaggeration. He would.

"Like what~? Tell me all the things you'd do for it..." he teased further, giving his ass a smack with his free hand, making the other jerk forward. "I-I'd get on my knees a-and beg like a bitch in heat.. I'd take y-your dick so far down my th-throat.. I'd do the nastiest, m-most kinkiest shit for it~" he's pushing his ass back again, just trying to get any sort of pleasure possible.

Shuichi was almost drooling now over the small leader. He took a moment to consider it, before he thrusted his fingers hard into the sensitive spot. "F-FuuUUckmmnhh!!~" "I see...you better keep your promise to do that, then~" Kokichis eyes rolled back, and with a shiver he released his seed onto the sheets with the moan of Saihara's name.

Shuichi rid out kokichi's orgasm, fingering him until he finishes. He pulled his fingers out, drying them on his shirt since he has multiple others. "Alright...well, a promise is a promise, right~?" "Uh huuh~" Kokichi turned around, nuzzling his face against the detectives nearly bare crotch. "Mmm.. feels so girthy too~"

Shuichi gently, almost lovingly, rubbed the back of Kokichi's head, petting his hair, before moving to pull his boxers down. He pulled out his member, rubbing the tip against Kokichi's lips. Nearly all of Shuichi's actions shocked Ouma today.. he's quite confident, isn't he?

Ouma stuck his tongue out, giving the tip kitten licks at first before taking it in his mouth. His tensed tip of his tongue flicked against Saiharas slit, lapping up any juices that poured out. Kokichi took more of the tallers' cock into his mouth, half-way now, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Shuichi inhaled deeply, exhaling with a soft groan. He took a handful of Kokichi's gorgeous purple locks in his hand, moving his hips forward so a little of his member would go down his throat. Luckily, Ouma didn't have a gag reflex, so it worked out perfectly, thankfully enough. He pushed his head down more until Shuichis entire member was down this throat, nose pressed against the small patch of pubes. "Damn...are you just not able to choke? Are you really a virgin~?" Saihara chuckled with a moan. "Mmhnmm..~" Ouma hummed in response with a very slight smile. Shuichi pet his hair, whispering small 'praises' like "you're doing good" and "good boy". 

Kokichi giggled and blushed at all the praise, but continued to suck, running the flat of his tongue against the underside of his dick and tensing his tongue against the veins across Shuichis member. One hand rested on Shuichis thigh, while the other fondled with Saiharas balls, butt perked up and waving around. Shuichi let his head fall back, not even bothering to hold back his rather girly moans. He attempted to push his hips forward more, trying to get as much as he could down his throat, that was.. until Kokichi pulled back to speak with a shit-eating grin.

"Feel free to face-fuck me, Shuii!~ I'm your personal fleshlight, ya know? Always will be.. nishi~" he pushed his head back down, taking the other males entire shaft back into his mouth.

Saihara looked down at him, considering it. He went with the offer, since he now knew that Kokichi's gag reflex wasn't there. He grabbed his hair with both hands, and began thrusting into his throat at a normal pace, whimpering in pleasure. Meanwhile, Ouma kept his eyes locked to Shuichis face the entire time, hollowing his cheeks and attempting to tease Saihara's tip the best he could with his tongue. Saihara picked up his pace, his moans becoming gradually louder. "F-Fuck~ I'm g-gonna cum~!" he warned. The meer thought of filling Kokichi's belly with his cum made him possibly even more erect, though he was already as hard as he could be. Kokichi pathetically attempted to bob his head to milk the cum out of the other, wanting to taste every single sweet, bitter, or salty drop or cum Saihara had for him. Not too long after, Saihara pushed his cock as deep as it could go down Oumas throat, before releasing deep into it. He pulled out soon, cumming on his tongue too so Kokichi could taste it.

"Mmm~" Kokichi hummed, taking every drop of cum given to him before closing his mouth, and opening it again. When he opened it again his mouth was spread with cum, a string of it was connected to the roof of his mouth and his tongue as well. Then he swallowed it down, giggling. "You taste so gooood!~"

Shuichi softly chuckled and leaned down, giving his forehead a soft, gentle kiss. "Do you need a minute before we continue?" He whispered softly. He loved playing a dominant role, but still wanted to check in every once in awhile with him to make sure he was okay. Kokichi shook his head no, "I'm okay, thank you Shuii~" he purrs, nuzzling against the other. "Mm.. what about you?" "N-No.. I'm

fi-"

Shuichi *was* replying to him, until Kaito bursted into the room with.. a board game?

The room fell into silence.

"..Uhh, I'll see you.. after you two are done thin, sidekick!" Kaito awkwardly chuckled before slooowly leaving.

Ouma bursted into giggle, clapping his hands. "Wow!! I can't believe you didn't think of locking the door! Nishi~ So stupid~" Kokichi kissed his nose. "ANYway.. man, that was a boner killer!" Ouma sat up, stretching his limbs with a smile. "See ya!" Ouma left.

...Ouma left completely naked.

"AHHHHHH-" Kaito screamed.


End file.
